His Clams- His Lover
by 00Zero
Summary: Both his arms blockaded each of her sides, trapping her against a big solid tree while his lips came crashing forcefully against hers. Her struggle was to no avail against the strong dog demon lord. In a flash, her protesting hands were firmly locked above her head by Sesshomaru's large ones. (rate M to be safe)


**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Pammazola, thank you so much for helping me even though you are busy.**

* * *

Both his arms blockaded each of her sides, trapping her against a big solid tree while his lips came crashing forcefully against hers. Her struggle was to no avail against the strong dog demon lord. In a flash, her protesting hands were firmly locked above her head by Sesshomaru's large ones.

How weak she was against him.

Her mouth parted, trying to reason with him only to give him the chance to insert his hot, wet tongue into her mouth. A gasp escaped her lips as his were hungrily exploring hers.

They were inside a forest, away from prying eyes. But even as weak as she was, she did not yield for him.

Her rejection only increased his anger. He never limited her to options and allowed her to do as she pleased, but not this time.

No, he would not stand by and watched her be touch by another man! She was his.

His!

His eyes bled red at the thought, his tongue desperately searched for hers as his fang crashed against her teeth. His lips eagerly and roughly covered hers; yet, careful to not injure her with his sharp fangs.

He could feel her shaking body trembling against his, her blood rushing from her pounding heart pulsed in waves. She was struggling to breathe. He trailed his mouth down her neck line, causing the beautiful woman to shudder, and allowed the panting girl to fill her lungs with airs.

He would erase that man's scent off of her!

"L-Lord Sesshomaru, what… are… you doing?" she panted.

"Isn't it obvious?" He nipped her neck, brushing her sensitive skin with his soft lips, wet tongue and hot breath, forcing her head to tilt to the side.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wai- hm…" Her words were cut off as his mouth covered hers. He would not give her the chance to say no.

Her eyes widen as his eager tongue entangled with hers once more. His free hand captured the back of her neck, angled her face for a better position to kiss. His other hand let go of her wrists, snaked around her back to press her soft body against his muscular chest.

With all her might, she used her now free hands to push him off, but the dog demon did not budge.

Her actions were more than displeasing to him.

_How dare she reject him?!_

He did not heed well to rejection and the thought only made him want to make her submit to him even more.

He easily lifted her light feminine form up despite her protests, a hand was holding one of her thighs and wrapped it around his waist; she was sandwiched between him and the tree. She grasped as she felt his body press against hers, her eyes enlarged, her back stiffen, and her struggles increased. She tried to voice her complaints. She tried to break free!

"Is this Sesshomaru not good enough for you?" he asked coldly. Rather angry. He pulled back enough to look into her eyes.

For a few second her dumbfounded face froze in confusion, "O-of course not," she stated, "But-"

"There's no 'but'." He bent down to take her lips once more and she tensed up. He did not like her reaction.

"Wa-wai," she was trying to form words. His rage was at its peak. She had been denying him all this times. No one ever said no to him. Especially not Rin. She WOULD NOT say no to him!

His hand felt down her back to her slim waist. She squawked and flinched as his claw simply cut her belt loose, he didn't even bother to undo it, letting her kimono loosely part. He now had both her long legs wrapped around his firm waist, while his lips never ceased to move. They were trailing down her neck.

"Lord Sesshomaru," her shaky arms unsuccessfully tried to put distance between them. Her voice was pleading.

His claw tore opened her kimono and she went limp. She had finally stopped fighting. Why did she even try to fight him in the first place?

But then he sensed something from her that caused him to pause from doing everything else.

Fear!

She feared him. For the first time she feared him. HIM!

Her entire body was shaking, her hands press loosely against his torso, her eyes were filled with fear, and her swollen, flushed lips were quivering.

Screw it!

He had had enough! Who did she think she was to reject him so thoroughly! Not just words, actions, but even her body language rejected him! He swore there and then he would never touch her again.

He backed away, letting her body slide limply against the tree down to the ground.

"I have had enough," he spat coldly before turning and started to walk away.

"Wait!" cried a shaky voice. He paused, but did not look back, "What is going on?"

"You are now free from me."

"What do you mean?" There was panic in her voice.

"It is exactly what it means, Rin."

"Are you saying I won't see you again?" She slowly picked her trembling body up, a hand holding the opening kimono closed.

"Don't be greedy, Rin. I will not stay and watch you with another man!" A breeze brushed past them by. Thick silence filled the forest. She was confused, her mind racing at lightning speed trying to figure things out.

"Don't tell me you are jealous?" she said quietly, unsure. But that was the only conclusion she could come up with to his remark. Her eyes browns knitted together while staring at his back. His body tensed, but remained silent.

"You are jealous!" she exclaimed in awe before her lips formed into a smile, happiness spread on her face and she started to giggled. It was as if the terrified girl from before never existed. He growled agitatedly.

Now she's mocking him!

"But why would you be jealous when there is no other man in my life?" She was still confused.

"I can smell him all over you," he spat, still not turning around, but that was as well as admitting his jealousy.

She paused, but finally catching on to why he was so angry with her. "Of course you can. He, my friend, sprained his ankle and I gave him a hand by escorting him home. I bet you saw me come out of his hut and just assumed things on your own." She was now her old happy self. He remained silent, which meant she was right.

"But you think of me that way?" Her cheeks turned rosy red as heat rushed all over her body at the knowledge that her lord would fancy her. "Since when?" she wanted to know.

"You rejected me." He was not about to tell her that since she had turned fifteen he already felt like killing any man who dare to fancy her. She was now seventeen.

"You weren't your usual self," she protested.

"…"

"I wanted to know what was going on. I don't want you to regret it later," she reasoned. And she was right. His pride would be crushed and he would feel ashamed as hell if he had forced himself on her.

Which he almost did.

In truth, he did not plan to go as far as he did. He just wanted her to know who she belonged to, but her rejection forced him to go further. Her refusal made his anger rise and pushing him to a breaking point until he lost his self-control. It made him want to claim her as his from fear of losing her. To make sure that he had her and no one else would touch her.

Even though she was right about him regretting, rejection was still rejection. And she had rejected him!

He may not admit it, but he was hurt.

She walked towards him, a smiled plastered on her beautiful face. She gently wrapped her arms around his strong chest and pressed her face against his solid back. His body tensed at her bold action, but did not move.

"You should have just asked me instead of snatching me from the village and starting…" she trailed off. Her cheeks blushed even redder at the memories of a few minutes ago.

"What are you doing?" he asked, unsure of what her game was. She had denied him so strongly and now she had herself wrapped around him. What surprised him was that his anger subsided and wanted her where she was. He felt like she had had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Isn't it obvious?" she teased, holding him tighter. He growled.

"You fear me." His voice was indifferent, but inside his heart was damaged. To her eyes, he was pouting and she couldn't resist thinking he was cute.

"It wasn't you I feared," she explained, "I have never…" She buried her face into his back from the embarrassment. "It's my fi…" she swallowed. His heavy heart lightened up. "It was going to be my first time," she was whispering, eyes squinted closed from the embarrassment.

He couldn't help but almost smirk. It now made perfect sense. He then cupped his hands over hers.

"You didn't fear me?" He wanted to know.

"No."

He turned around to face the beet-red-faced girl; he kept her arms around him. "You didn't hate what I did to you?" he asked her innocently, but mischievous filled his golden eyes.

Rin's red face went even redder, if that was even possible. Her face was so hot that she felt like it would shoot steam out of her ears.

She nodded her head, avoiding looking at his face.

He gently lifted her chin with his claw to make her look him in the eye. "I did not hear you, Rin." Amusement was dancing in his eyes.

He could hear her heart rate increase; her breath became difficult at the memory as she stared at his lips. "No," she whispered "I don't hate it."

"Do you want this…?" He inched closer with each word until their lips were barely touching, "…Sesshomaru to do it again?" Now that his anger was gone, his playful self started to surface and tease her. Torment her.

He found the breathless girl before him beyond adorable. The burning desire in her scent and her eyes made him shuddered with joy. She was irresistible.

"Isn't it obvious?" she managed to whisper this line. "Yes," she breathed. He smirked and took her tasty lips.

This time, she responded with her whole heart, body, and soul.

* * *

_Review please. This is so different from all fanfic that I have written about Rin&Sessh. He had never been so forceful before, so let me know what you think. Thanks._


End file.
